


'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

by Illusions_and_reality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Helpful Roman, M/M, Mr. Brightside (The Killers), One-Sided Attraction, Patton Needs a Hug, Pining, Pining Moxiety, Play Fighting, Sad Patton, Song Lyrics, analogical - Freeform, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusions_and_reality/pseuds/Illusions_and_reality
Summary: Virgil was happy, he had just gotten together with Logan and it was going well. Everything seemed great.Both Patton and Roman were happy for them and seemed completely supportive.But little did Virgil know that Patton was secretly pining for the anxious boy.





	'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside

  Patton stared at Virgil as he fiddled with his phone, cuddled up next to Logan.

The two had gotten together a while ago and both were completely happy and comfortable with each other.

 

Something Patton wanted so dearly with one of the people in the relationship.

Of course, he wouldn't break the two up, that would be cruel to everyone there. Virgil especially.

 

Man, that has got to be one of the gayest things he's ever done, fall in love with his best friend. It wasn't like he meant to, it was just something he realised one day when they had been talking.

 

   _"I just don't understand why he's so hesitant? We both like each other and he's trying to avoid it!" Virgil sighed, watching the imagination conjured stars swirl around him. His eyes flickering between each individual ball. Taking in each different colour, each twinkle that reflected so beautifully off his pale skin. Creating a galaxy in his dark eyes._

_And Patton wanted to kiss him. To express the love he felt for the anxious man in front of him._

_So he didn't._

_"Logan probably just nervous. He's never done anything like this before, kiddo." Patton tried to reason with Virgil, placing a hand on the other's shoulder and smiling softly. Different from his usual excited demeanour._

_And Virgil smiled back._

 

  So Patton watched the couple and listened o the rain. Watched and ached as he saw Virgil kiss Logan, love Logan, sleep next to Logan.

And he smiled. Smiled through all the doubt and the anguish.

  
His heart ached and beat faster with every smile, every look, every hug from Virgil. He really loved the side.

 

   _They had kissed once before. A play fight because Virgil had been feeling good about life that day._

_He had held one of Virgil’s hands and his forearm and laughed as the anxious side pushed down with his arms and smiled, sitting on Patton’s chest._

_Patton giggled as he pushed up against the force and closed his eyes. Enjoying the stupid game that they were playing._

_And Virgil fell._

_And they kissed._

_All Patton could feel for a long time after that was love._

 

   **_I’m coming out of my cage and I’ve been doing just fine_ **

**_Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all_ **

**_It started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?_ **

**_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_ **

 

   Patton frowned as he looked at the couple in front of him, watching as Logan would tear his eyes off his laptop screen, bend down and kiss Virgil’s hair every-so-often.

 

He sat there for a while, turning pages in a book but never actually reading. Looking at the couple, watching Roman look at him sympathetically when he walked into the room and started writing something down in his notebook.

 

It was a fairly relaxed scene, or it would have been if Patton wasn’t fighting to hold Virgil’s hand every second.

 

He felt every second go by.

 

 **_Now I’m falling asleep and she’s calling a cab_ ** **_  
_ ** **_While he’s having a smoke and she’s taking a drag_ **

**_Now they’re going to bed and my stomach is sick_ **

**_And it’s all in my head but she’s touching his…_ **

 

  Patton hugged himself around the waist as he watched Virgil quietly mumble things to Roman, the prince smiling at him.

Logan saving a document that he had been working on for Thomas and kissing his boyfriend's cheek.

 

The two stood up and said goodbye, and Patton looked away when they started walking down the hall.

 

  “Pat? Are you okay?” Roman looked over from his place on the floor, concern filling his features.

 

He could only nod and follow the other sides down the hall, quietly padding behind them with bare feet.

 

  **_Chest now, he takes off her dress now_ **

**_Let me go_ ** ****  


 Patton saw the door close almost all the way.

 Patton saw the fiery kisses the two shared. He saw how Logan pushed the patched hoodie from Virgil's shoulders.  He saw how Virgil’s hands went up to hold Logan’s face. He saw everything he wanted and could not have.

And he honestly felt like crying. All he could do was stand there, he couldn’t seem to move his feet.

 

  He absolutely hated being jealous.

 

  So he turned his head to his feet and listened.

**_I just can’t look, it’s killing me_ **

**_And taking control._ **

 

  Patton didn’t even notice the tears dripping down his nose until he saw the small puddle on the floor. Only a few drops but still, it would be noticeable if you stepped in it.

He wiped the floor with the bottom of his foot and listened to the sounds around him.

 

 Logan and Virgil in the room in front of him, the drips of the rain on the roof, his own breathing and sniffles and the soft sounds of Roman coming up behind him.

 

  Roman placed a hand on the smaller sides shoulder and gently guided him away from the bedroom.

  “Why do you do this to yourself, Patton?” Roman mumbled, “You stand outside his door and hope. Hope to God that when this is all over he’ll be by your side.”.

Patton only took a fistful of Romans shirt. Hanging on for dear life because _he doesn’t know if what’s going on is normal_ and he just wants to love a pretty boy.

 

  **_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_ **

**_Swimming through sick lullabies, choking on your alibis_ **

 

  Patton looked cooly into Roman’s eyes, a perfect contrast to his red, puffy face.

 

  “I sometimes want to push Logan away. To take Virgil for my own, and I don’t. Because they would hate me. They would loathe me if I did that. And I’m _sick_ , I am a sick figment of Thomas. Because I imagine it, I imagine taking Logan away, throwing him in one of your dungeons, kicking him out of the mind and convincing everyone he didn’t exist in the first place. And I hate myself for it.”.

 

  Roman stood in front of the man, his expression not changing one bit.

  “It’s fine to imagine things, everyone does it at one time or another, what’s not okay is to act upon those things. Honestly Patton, of all people I would expect you to know this.”

 

  Patton just shook his head, covering his eyes with his forearm to stop the flow of tears that had begun to roll down his face.

Roman just pushed the fatherly side towards his bedroom and tucked him in, “Sleep, you’ll feel better soon.”.

So Patton did.

 

  The sleep was dreamless.

 

  **_But it’s just the price I pay, destiny is calling me_ **

**_Open up my eager eyes, ‘cause I’m Mr. Brightside_ **  
  
  Patton woke up, not bothering to open his eyes just yet, going over his thoughts about his current situation in his head.

 

  He felt better now that he had told someone about his feelings and had slept for an entire night.

  The thing with Virgil felt more tackleable now and he didn’t feel like hiding from his true emotions with wide smiles and dumb jokes just yet, so that was good.

 

  He didn’t feel numb either, and he definitely didn’t want to throw Logan off a bridge.

 

  Maybe things weren’t as bad as he had originally thought they were.

 

  Maybe, just maybe, he could get through today, and take things one hour at a time.

 

  There was a soft knock on the door and a sleepy Virgil stepped through, climbing into Patton’s bed and under the covers.

  “I heard you had a bad night, sorry I don’t spend as much time with you anymore.”.

 

  And all Patton could do was hold on tight to the man he loved so dearly, even if the feelings weren’t returned.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked that! It's my first time putting a work on here so I hope it's not too bad.   
> I've been listening to Mr. Brightside over and over for an unhealthy amount of time.


End file.
